


Caught

by alexcat



Category: supernatura;
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dean is caught or is he?





	

“Where are you, my pretty?” He heard her calling from down the street. He peeped out and saw that she was not alone. The other witch was with her! 

“We won’t hurt you. We promise,” the second woman said, her laugh a high pitched cackle. 

He shivered. He didn’t move or make a sound. He slowly backed into the old cow barn. He faded into the shadows as they walked by still calling to him. 

He ran up behind them and put an arm around each one. 

“Dean! We’ve been looking all over!” 

“Here I am, ladies. Here I am.”


End file.
